Another Bird Rising
by Heroicagal
Summary: Jessica Bird was a normal girl in Gotham until the day her support of the Dark Knight took a turn for the worst for her. Now she is intent on catching the man who has taken so much from her along with trying to juggle life in a new family with many hidden secrets. Warning: May have elements of self inflicted pain and attempted suicide later on.
1. Chapter 1

The Starting Point

Descent towards the Dark Knight aroused in Gotham. A particularly loud and _bribed_ politician had the city in an uproar. He insisted crime in Gotham was at an all-time low. It was, thanks to Batman and Robin. Now like in the beginning of his crusade people wanted him gone. This time they were nearly successful in making him an outlaw until a lone sixteen year old girl spoke out. She was adamant about the need for Gotham's protectors. So the war was on, with more leaning towards the girl's opinion every day. She was one of the Caped Crusader's greatest public defenders. This meant she made enemies in high places. As the mastermind of the plan to outlaw Batman grew weary of her stunting progress he ordered her execution. When she was gone it would be easy to discredit Batman. Why wasn't he able to save his own supporter and if he couldn't protect one person, how could he protect a city? This is where our story begins: the journey of an ordinary girl becoming extraordinary. Let us as quiet observers tune into the start of Jessica Bird's tale which starts on the day she was to die.

Line Break

It was a relatively quiet day in Gotham: June the seventh. School was out and Jessica was out on the town exploring. She went to all sorts of areas Batman and Robin had once been. She jotted notes and looked up articles. Jessica was a loner and so many people would allow her to alienate herself while she did her own thing. Her parents were slightly worried for her social wellbeing. She always had her head in the clouds and she was a writer. She loved to spin yarns and paint pictures and worlds with her words. In stories people could be ordinary yet extraordinary.

She had bought the latest book published on Batman. As she strode home she clutched her shoulder bag full of books and supplies along with her leather bound notebook that had her musings and research along with observations. While walking she noticed she was being followed. At first she felt she was just being paranoid but then she grew frantic. She dug into her bag to retrieve the pepper spray she carried for protection but was roughly shoved into the brick alleyway wall. She knew that taking the shortcut was stupid.

"So you're the brat who's been causin' all the trouble." The thug flashed his yellow and rotting teeth. "There's a bounty of twenty mills on your little head. You been making enemies of the wrong people girly. Where's your hero now?" Jessica struggled and tried to scream but he covered her mouth with his hand.

"I haven't had any fun all week. Let's see if we can fix that." He flicked out a blade but before he could cut into her skin a black boot kicked him in the face.

"You enjoy beating on girls? How about you take on this Kitty, she has claws." Catwoman started to brawl with Jessica's attacker. As she did she noticed more money hungry creeps leaking out of the shadows and advancing towards Jessica. "Run kid! Get somewhere safe!" Catwoman ordered.

Not needing to be told twice she hitched up her bag and casted a worried glance back at her rescuer, hoping she would be alright. As she ran towards home there were shots being fired from seemingly all directions at her. She tried to dodge them but one burrowed into her right calf. Crying out in pain she fell to the grimy road and curled into a ball waiting for death while she prayed. Instead she was scooped up and flying through the air. As she opened her eyes she looked up into the face of her hero. Batman was grappling her to safety. He gently set her down on a roof and told her to stay there while he took care of the mobsters. She nodded numbly and watched as he took off and Robin joined the fray. It was over rather swiftly.

Line Break

The Batmobile parked in front of her home. Everybody was inside and gathered at the door to gawk at the scene. As Robin helped her hobble to her parents and siblings Jessica was relieved to see them. As her mother was about to say something Batman called out to them.

"Wait!" and an explosion followed. The blast knocked the young adults off their feet and they flew backwards.

"Mom! Dad! Nicolette! Mitchel! Anna!" Jessica shrieked her family's names as the flames roared. She crawled feebly towards the house and Batman made his way over to her and Robin.

"I'm sorry." He said gently. She looked up at him in horror and disbelief.

"No… NO!" She screamed. Then she fell into a heap and sobbed hysterically as the sirens approached. Jessica was an orphan. For the first time she felt wholly alone. Completely and utterly alone.

Line Break

The police station was as busy as ever. She sat on a bench clutching her filthy bag filled with assorted items. It was all that she had now. With her knees to her chin she stared ahead with a blank expression. Over and over the blast and flames played in her mind. She continuously gagged on the scent of sulfur even when it wasn't there. She answered the questions of the police with a nod or shake of the head. Sometimes she only shrugged.

"Jessica?" Commissioner Gordon asked. She glanced up at him. "I'm Commissioner Gordon. I am so sorry for your loss." The man had a gentle and sincere expression. He looked like her dad. Suddenly she clung to the surprised officer with a strange intensity.

"M-My f-fault!" She wailed. He gently rubbed her back and tried to assure her that it wasn't. Jessica knew the explosion had been meant for her, and for reasons she didn't know she survived while the ones she loved perished. Maybe it wasn't her time to go home yet, maybe God still had work for her to do here on Earth. She still felt responsible and cried until she passed out from utter exhaustion, spending the night on the cold wooden bench.

Line Break

The next morning she was still there. No one was sure what to do with her. Detective Bullock had tried to get her to answer some more questions but Montoya had shooed him away. She gave her a sweatshirt and sweatpants to change into along with a mug of hot chocolate. She showered in the woman's locker room. When she came back to her bench she pulled out her favorite (and also quite thick) Study Bible which had been one of the books in her bag. It brought her solace and comfort to read it while reminding her God was still with her. Then she came upon her mother's favorite verse and shut it quickly, trying to blink back the tears.

"You know it's okay to mourn. It means you have a heart." She heard a kind voice say. Looking up she saw Barbara Gordon sitting in her wheel chair. She sniffled and nodded. "I'm Barbara Gordon. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand which Jessica hesitantly proceeded to shake.

"Jessica Bird." She introduced herself. Barbara nodded.

"Pretty name. You've been quite the news maker though." Jessica frowned somewhat at this. "That may explain it though." Barbara added.

"Explain what?" Jessica asked.

"Someone has offered to take you in as foster child until this all blows over. If you agree that is." This was news to Jessica and a bit of a shock. Whoever it was must be fearless.

"Actually, they're a good friend of mine. You'd be safe with them. They're in my dad's office. Want to meet them?"

"Sure." Jessica was genuinely curious as to who would feel so secure that they'd take in a stranger marked for death. As she opened the door her jaw dropped. Three people were there. One was around her age; another had his hands in his pockets and was in his early to mid-twenties. The other one was in his mid-to-late thirties. They all were quite handsome and had intelligent and piercing blue eyes. The youngest one's were full of sympathy and kindness, along with a deep set curiosity and intelligence. The middle oldest had eyes that at first showed a slight playfulness but underneath held the look of a man who has seen too much for his age. The last one's eyes were intense and serious, they held the look of a man who knew the worst the world had to offer but seemed to be trying to mask that. They all had shaggy black hair as well.

"Hello Jessica. I'm Bruce Wayne. These are my sons Dick and Tim. I'd like to have you come and stay with me for a while if that's alright." She had been wondering who would feel so safe, so untouchable, to take in a walking target. Bruce Wayne; that's who. Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne wanted to be her foster dad. She blinked and still in shock gave an awkward reply.

"Uh, okay." Just another crazy thing that had happened to Jessica Bird in the past few days, but that was far from the last of what would occur.


	2. Chapter 2

Faults

The Manor was huge. I felt dwarfed just stepping foot inside of it, never mind the raggedy state I was in. I felt like a pauper being let into the palace and suddenly I was very self-conscientious. There even was a butler who came to greet me.

"Mistress Bird I presume." The man said with a slight English accent. I nod then shake my head.

"I- you can just call me Jessica." I stumble through the words. It's a bit much to take in.

"Very well Mistress Jessica." He responded.

"Just-"

"Don't try and argue with him on it. He'll insist on being all proper." Tim informs me. I shrug.

"May I take your bag?"

"Umm, it's okay, I got it." I pull it out of his reach. Bruce notices my protectiveness and sadly looks at the filthy bag to me.

"We'll make sure it's well taken care of." Bruce says gently. He knows that it is all that is left from my old life. I blush a bit at my protectiveness and give it to the kind old man. His face has a genuine look of gentility in it and I automatically feel like I can trust him. Weird, I normally am a bit wary of people I've just met but with Bruce, Commissioner Gordon, Tim, Dick, and now Mr. Pennyworth I automatically feel safe.

"So, what do you think?" Tim asks.

"It's big." I say a bit half-heartedly. He laughs and it is so clear and just happy that I giggle a bit.

Line Break

"This is your room." Bruce tells me (he has insisted on that instead of Mr. Wayne, just as Alfred has insisted on being called Alfred instead of Mr. Pennyworth). There are gorgeous lilac sheets and a silky comforter and the curtains are drawn back to show the setting sun. The closet is filled to the brim with any outfit conceivable and there are pictures lining the wall. They are ones of me and my family. I stop upon the last family portrait, taken only a week ago and my heart breaks. I fall to the ground and sob. Bruce automatically collects me in his arms and tells me how sorry he was. He didn't mean to upset me.

"I- I- It wasn't your fault Mr. Way- Bruce. I just miss them." I say as I try to stop the flow of tears. This man has been kind enough to take me in. No need to add to his burdens.

Line Break

It was at dinner when things got out of hand and awkward. I was just sitting there, picking at my food. Dick had come over to welcome me to the house. They were talking about how the summer was great and it was going to be so much fun with me added to their group. I smiled and nodded but continued to stare at my food. They spared a three-way glance and the similar actions of them makes it hard to believe they aren't blood related.

"So Jessica, what do you do for fun?" Dick asks.

"Well I- I mean, nothing." I quickly respond.

"Surely there's something?" Bruce asked.

"Well- The door rang and Alfred went to get it.

"Master Bruce, somebody is here to speak with Mistress Jessica." I tensed and so did the three of them.

"Somebody who says they were sent by the Commissioner." Alfred amends his statement. "I did a full scan upon him and there was no weapons."

"Scan?" I ask.

"Manor Security. Normal for all the guests. Can't be too careful." Dick replies.

"Send him in." Bruce says while coming and standing protectively next to me. A man in a police uniform comes in. Bruce eyes him critically.

"Jessica Bird?" The newcomer asks. I nod and the man pulls out his phone, snapping a picture.

"What-"I start to ask.

"Braden Thomson from the Gotham Gazette. How do you feel about your recent loss?" He asks.

"Umm-"I stutter. He continues to shoot off questions.

"How does it feel to be under the care of Mister Wayne? Are you afraid another attack might be made against you? Do you know that certain people claim it was your own fault that your family was targeted?"

"I-"My throat starts to close and a knot appears in my stomach.

"That's quite enough!" Bruce starts towards him angrily.

"Do you blame Batman and his associates for not being able to save them?" Tim flinches, Dick looks uncomfortable and Bruce's eyes narrow, his steps quicken.

"Get out of my house." He says through grinding teeth.

"Why did you take her in? Don't you know that she poses a great danger to your entire family by staying with you?" The reporter directs towards Bruce. Before he can answer I blurt something out.

"No." Everyone stops and looks at me.

"What?" The reporter asks.

"No. I don't blame them. Batman and his partners. I meant what I said. Gotham City needs the entire group of them and the only one at fault is me and the killers of my family. You can quote me on that."

Bruce regains his composure and escorts the man out the door.

"I'm so sorry about that Jessica, I-"Bruce says but falters, feeling uneasy and awkward. I shrug.

"Excuse me. I'm not hungry anymore." I race up to my room and hug my Bible to my chest. I look out the large and looming window and see a bright light shining in the sky. One that used to light my eyes up with excitement. The Batsignal. Only now it's more prevalent to me why it is needed. They're here to keep stuff like this from happening. I cry and the signal looks more like gnarled teeth through my tears. I end up falling asleep like that, Bible clutched close to me and my tears shining in the light given off by the signal light.


End file.
